


Art: Dumberwatch

by Alexander_Zazil_95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 420, Art, Digital Art, English, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Other, Se que Lucio y D.va son unos santos esto es puro mame para la raza..., en su mayoria va a ser posiblemente M/M, lolol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Zazil_95/pseuds/Alexander_Zazil_95
Summary: Los chic@s de Overwatch siendo ellos mismos...--------------------The Overwatch guys being themselves...





	1. Lucio & D.va - 420 - (ESP) & (ING)

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer dibujo pintado en digital :,3
> 
> No me maten, se que Lucio y D.va son unos santos y no harían esto.... XD
> 
> Espero les guste! n.n
> 
> \--------------------  
This is my first painted and digital drawing :,3
> 
> Don't kill me, I know Lucio and D.va are saints and they wouldn't do this.... XD
> 
> I hope you like it! n.n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas de famosos!!  
Basado en el tráiler de la película "Zombieland Double Tap".
> 
> \-------------------------  
Celebrity stuff!  
Based on the trailer for the movie "Zombieland Double Tap".

(ING)

\------------------------------------  
(ESP)


	2. Desventajas de ser famoso y sanador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo malo de ser famoso y sanador u.u

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a ir agregando tags y personajes según vaya terminando los dibujos...
> 
> \---------------------  
I will be adding tags and characters as I finish the drawings...


End file.
